The Akatsuki: A heart for Mother Nature!
by Megaphone.Kills.You
Summary: Because in some twisted, strange ways, they were all related to the nature, be it animals or plants. Mother Nature blessed them all in her own special way...though sometimes, it were mere memories or the relations were accidents...
1. The Venus flytrap

**So, this is "The Akatsuki: A heart for Mother Nature!", dear readers!**

**I'm not sure if I should call those things Drabbles, 'cause some of them are a bit too long for that, I think, but the choice is up to you whether or not they are Drabbles.**

**Well, as the title says, it's all about the Akatsuki and, more or less, their relation to Mother Nature, be it animals or plants or something else. The length will vary from character to character. Sorry if it's silly or unoriginal, but I couldn't get this out of my head xD (Also sorry to those who wait for updates of my other fanfics...) This is my first real attempt at humor/something close to humor, so please bear with me ^^;**

**Okay, updates will be daily (three 'Drabbles' per day because I already have everything on my computer) and will include Team Hebi/Taka/whatever Kishimoto names them next.**

**Surprisingly, I think the most obvious characters (Zetsu, Kisame, Juugo) were the hardest to write xD Zestus's is also the shortest...**

**Disclaimer: ...do you really need this?**

**The Akatsuki: A heart for Mother Nature!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Zetsu**

As everyone could see, he had a giant Venus flytrap around his body. He couldn't go anywhere without being stared at or without people gaping at him. That was quite...annoying, to say the least.

But the plant also had its advantages. For example when he wanted to sleep! The Venus trap blocked out any loud noises and in the morning, it shielded his eyes from the sun. And it hid him quite effectively in forests and the like. Not to mention that it shielded him from the rain...He figured that it really wasn't that bad to have a Venus trap wrapped around his body.

(Though, as time went by, he noticed, while standing in his giant garden, that he was developing a plant fetish.)


	2. The squid

**Kakuzu**

There were many reasons why he didn't like his partner Hidan. Really. And one of them had to do with squids.

Hidan had just become his partner at that time and they had been at the sea. They had been peacefully walking over the ocean, when his partner suddenly started talking. That wouldn't have been that bad, if he had shut up after some time. But, unfortunately, he hadn't.

Kakuzu, who had grown more and more irritated by the blabbering, tried to threaten the Jashinist with the threads which held Kakuzu's body together. The Akatsuki member just laughed at him, and that was the moment when he had said it. _It._

"You know what, Kakuzu? Your threads look like tentacles."

Poor Kakuzu had been so surprised that he forgot to pump chakra into his feet and fell right into the water.

The problem: Kakuzu could not swim.

After lots of snickering from Hidan, lots of swearing from Kakuzu and a lot of trashing around, they managed to continue their journey.

As an 'apology', Hidan had treated him with sea food as they reached the coast. He didn't tell the older male that he was paying with his money, not even to this very day.

A very grumpy Kakuzu had waited an eternity for his meal, in which he tried to get at least a little bit more comfortable in his cloths that were soaking wet.

So when the food was served, the money-(and at the moment food-) hungry criminal immediately started eating.

But then he halted for a moment and looked more closely at WHAT he was eating.

It looked...slippery...

It was. A squid. And squids have _tentacles_.

Kakuzu at that moment couldn't help but think of the comment his partner had made. With a slightly disgusted look in his eyes, he had glanced at his arm, then back at the squid on his plate. At his arm. Back at the squid.

All of a sudden, his appetite was gone.

(He could never look at his threads the same way ever again.)


	3. The scorpion

**Sasori**

_A two year old Sasori sat in his room and played with some toys, as he suddenly spotted something way more interesting. With the curiosity that only a two year old Sasori can posses, he wobbled over to it and inspected it further .It was dark in color, had six legs and a pair of pincers and had a tail. What Sasori didn't know was that this was a scorpion._

_What he also didn't know was that scorpions can be quite dangerous._

_The toddler stared at it for a while in wonder. He thought that it was very pretty. Maybe it wanted to play with him?_

_So Sasori extended his hand towards the spider and was about to touch it, when he noticed the thorn at the end of the scorpion's tail. That was even more interesting!_

_Sasori squealed happily and touched the scorpion. In the blink of an eye, the thorn came down and stung the little child._

_You could hear the scream even far, far away of Sunagakure._

An older version of Sasori stood in a dark room and stared down to his latest human puppet. This was the 298th one. There was just one thing missing...

He searched a little bit, then found the desired item.

The redhead stuck the little tag to the neck of the marionette. On the tag was a small, red scorpion, Sasori's trade mark.

With a frown on his face, he remembered the event from his childhood. He had been lucky that it had been a rather harmless species.

He turned away from his now complete project and spotted something in the corner of the room.

It was dark in color, had six legs and a pair of pincers and a tail with a thorn at the tip. A scorpion.

(With a creepy grin on his face and with satisfaction, he stepped on it and crushed it under his weight.)


	4. The snake

**Orochimaru**

When he had been a little child, when his shinobi skills hadn't shown yet, the others used to tease him.

They said that he looked like a girl with his long hair and that he was a freak because of his snake-like eyes. Yes, he did have some similarities with snakes, but that wasn't a reason to tease him, was it?

As time went by and the snake comments got more frequently, he started to hate snakes. He detested them.

But a certain event changed his mind forever. (Well, there were other events too, but...well. They're not important now)

When he had been sitting in the grass, reading a book about Nin-jutsus, a snake suddenly appeared. "Go away!" he told it, but instead of obeying, it came closer and closer. It was quite giant snake and even Orochimaru, who had no interest in snakes at all, knew that this was a very poisonous snake.

Still, something about it captivated him and he wasn't able to do anything. He watched as it drew closer and closer. Then he snapped out of his daze. What the hell was he doing? "I said GO AWAY!" he shouted at the reptile. But that didn't stop it.

Instead it slipped around him, effectively circling him and he was unable to escape. He was tempted to stab it with a kunai. Really, he was. Yet he knew that that would be useless; the scales were too thick.

So he just sat there and waited for the snake to disappear. Or die, whichever comes first.

Suddenly he heard the voices of other children behind him.

"There he is!" they shouted and normally, he would've stand up and blocked their punches or kunais or shuriken or whatever they decided to throw at him. But the snake just wouldn't let go. And so he remained where he was and didn't move.

Then it struck him.

Those guys were already Chu-Nins. Chu-Nin means dangerous jutsus. And Orochimaru had just entered academy.

He waited for the attacks to hit him, but nothing came. Well, not nothing, but at least not that what he had expected. The bullies started screaming at the top of their lungs, sounding like little girls. ('Tch. Who is the girl NOW?') Orochimaru forgot all about the reptile and turned to look at whatever was causing their distress. To his surprise, it was the snake.

It was hissing at them, bared its teeth and was dangerously close to the Chu-Nins who apparently weren't strong enough for a snake like that. And so, they're only option in a situation like this, was to run. And they did.

Orochimaru stared at the monster-like animal. Why had it attacked the boys, but not him? The reptile returned to his side and looked up to him with its yellow eyes. "You...protected me...?" asked the dumbfounded boy. The snake...nodded?

"Do you want to be my friend?" And the snake nodded again. Orochimaru suppressed a squeal.

That was the start of a wonderful friendship.

(To say the least, his parents had not been very amused when he had brought it home. Unbeknownst to them, he had still kept it in his room.)


	5. The shark

**Kisame**

Blue skin and hair. Yellow eyes. Gills. Sharp, pointy teeth. Suiton jutsus. A sword with the name 'Samehada'. Yes, that was Kisame. A freak of nature, one would say.

And yes, sometimes even an S-class criminal is self-conscious about his looks.

In a crowd, he stuck out like a sore thumb, and yet, he didn't despair. No, he felt special.

Even though all the jokes of his comrades when he had been a shinobi of Kirigakure were really annoying him. They mocked him because of his looks and whatnot. They **discriminated** him because of his looks.

And Kisame didn't like that.

But he didn't mind too much; he got his quite unusual revenge.

(No one would ever now that the shark that attacked a troop of Kiri-Nins in reality had been Kisame.)


	6. The weasel

**Yo, I think this one is the longest Drabble, I think! This one was actually the reason WHY I started writing this...**

**Well, don't forget to review! :D**

* * *

**Itachi**

Sometimes, when Itachi felt lonely and was tired of wandering through the country, he liked to think of happy memories. And yes, he had lots of them, thank you very much. Today he leaned against a tree trunk and remembered a late summer day and the event that had brought him and his little brother a little closer together.

_Itachi stared at it._

_And stared at it._

_And stared at it some more._

_In return, it stared back at him._

_It was all...furry._

_It didn't look like him at all!_

_There he was, training in the woods, when this—this—something! suddenly appeared. It looked at him with its dark eyes as if it didn't have a care in the world._

_The weasel._

_Itachi could never understand why his parents named him after some furry animal. Especially after his parents named his little baby brother after a famous shinobi. In his eyes, that wasn't fair! Not only did his brother get a cooler name, but his parents were paying way more attention to him than to Itachi!_

_The weasel came nearer and the pouting Uchiha threw a kunai at it. Because he wasn't as good as usual at aiming today, it didn't hit the target. And he felt as if the stupid animal was laughing at him. It was mocking him. _

_He was about to waste another kunai to vent out his frustration and to stop the weasel's mocking (over-active imagination much?), when he saw Sasuke._

_Great. Another nuisance. _

_The toddler was crawling over to the still laughing weasel. So now they were teaming up on him?_

_This was definitely his worst day ever._

_He watched as Sasuke tried to grab the animal's tail but failed and fell over. It became a constant circle of grabbing, falling down, standing up, grabbing, and so on._

_After a while, the child realized that this was going nowhere and instead just sat there and looked at Itachi with big, black eyes._

_He blinked a few times, before he focused on the weasel again. This time, instead of trying to grab its tail, baby Sasuke glared at it with as much force a little toddler at the age of three can muster. It was quite impressive. For a toddler._

_Then, he clenched his small hands into fists and extended his arm again and punched the furry thing._

_He punched it._

_ Itachi was having a mental laughing fit at the absurdity of it all._

_Itachi's namesake turned to bite the attacker, but even the stupid thing was intimidated by the members of the powerful Uchiha Clan. Or maybe it was simply a coward; it didn't matter anyway._

_With a high-pitched squeaking noise, it disappeared into the bushes, with a still glaring Sasuke on its trail. Before the child could follow the weasel however, he suddenly turned to Itachi and looked at him expectantly._

_The older Uchiha didn't know what to say. Sasuke came crawling (Sasuke COULD walk; he just preferred this way of shifting) over to him and smiled proudly up to his big brother. "I made the weasel go away! (Insert happy squeal from Sasuke)"_

_Maybe his baby brother wasn't that bad, after all. _

(All the way back to the Uchiha compound, Sasuke had clung to his leg and refused to let go. Only Mikoto had managed to get him off after about one hour of persuading.)


	7. The pineapple the palm tree

**Deidara**

If there was something that Deidara detested, then it was comments about his hair. He couldn't stand it.

Just because he was a guy and had long hair didn't mean that he was gay or transsexual or something like that!

Yes, Deidara liked his hair and hated those comments.

Whenever he got the chance he would take a long shower or sometimes even a bath and use the best shampoos he could find to make sure that it stayed smooth and silky.

He and Sasori got along quite well, except for the occasional argument about art, but of course there were times when the blonde just wanted to get rid of his partner.

One time, they had to get away from the inn they were staying at as quick as possible and so the usual high ponytail he kept his hair in turned out a little...weird.

It was one of those very rare times that Sasori got out of his unbelievable ugly puppet Hiruko and showed his true face to the world.

They were sitting underneath a tree and waited for further instructions from their leader, when Sasori mentioned something.

"Hey, brat."

Deidara, already accustomed to this 'nickname', faced the puppeteer and (being a little irritated from being woken up so freaking early) snapped "What is it?"

At that, the redhead pointed to Deidara's head and smirked this I-am-so-super-smart-and-so-much-cooler-than-you smirk. The explosion-lover who still didn't know what the hell wrong with his head was looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You're hair" stated Sasori (still with the smirk on his lips) "it looks stupid." Deidara gaped at his partner. Did he just...? Oh no, he didn't!

"If you don't believe me, I have this mirror. You can look at it yourself." The puppet pulled something out of his favorite marionette and threw it over to the fuming blond artist. Deidara wondered why the hell Sasori carried a freaking mirror with him, but decided not to press on the subject further and quickly inspected his appearance. Or, to be more precise, his hair.

"Very funny, Sasori. Very funny."

The hair he did manage to pull into a ponytail was sticking in every direction. Okay, so it did look _slightly_ ridiculous! So what! He was still pissed at Sasori's comment.

He was about to remove the tie which held his hair up, when his fellow artist grabbed his wrist and said (with that, in Deidara's opinion, stupid and annoying monotone voice) "Keep it like that. You know, it looks pretty..."

Pretty? Did Sasori just call his hair pretty? Suddenly, Sasori wasn't that stupid anymore. No, he was actually pretty cute, his voice was melodic and-

"...funny. Like a pineapple."

There went his dreams and hopes-...uhm...

Pineapple?

Sasori was going DOWN!

"Or a bit like a palm tree. Don't you agree?"

Yes, definitely.

(Sasori tried to stab him several times after his hair caught fire in Deidara's explosion. He refused to speak with the blonde for three weeks.)

* * *

**You can see that we're now offically in the realm of Crack xD I hope you enjoyed the litte(microscopic) SasoDei-Hint. I just had to include it here!**


	8. The worm

**Hidan**

When Hidan had been about to enter the criminal organization Akatsuki, he should've thought twice about joining them.

At first, he just wanted to fight and sacrifice people to Jashin (he still wants to do that), but then he realized that his decision had quite a big impact on his life and that you should _always_ expect the unexpected.

Unfortunately, he hadn't.

Well, who could've known that one minute he's a free man, peacefully walking around and slaughtering people, and the next some guy named Shikamaru (Why was this kid named after a f*cking deer?) attacks him and Hidan gets buried about fifteen meters deep, his body torn into little pieces?

Exactly. No one could.

And now, there he was. Buried. Alone. Cold.

This had definitely NOT been part of his plan.

While this had its advantages (he wasn't hungry and didn't have to pee anymore), it was quite boring down there and not to mention dark. And lonely. And cold.

Suddenly he felt something in his face. Something that wasn't plain earth. It was slippery. And it f*cking **moved**.

Something tickled him at his neck and...'Oh my Jashin...is that thing creeping into my f*cking _EAR_?'

Poor Hidan.

An ant just crept into his ear and a worm was happily resting on his face and probably wondered what he was.

Let's look at it that way.

He was buried. Cold.

But at least, he wasn't alone anymore.

(As Shikamaru was wandering through his family's forest, he could swear he heard some muffled curses.)


	9. The bird

**Juugo**

Juugo was a simple person. He didn't need fancy clothing or expensive food to be happy. He was perfectly content with what he had.

Juugo also wasn't completely sane.

While Sasuke was gone off doing some Sasuke-things and neither Karin nor Suigetsu were in the mood for a little conversation, the curse mark-origin got together with his other friends.

"So, how was your day?" he asked one of them and listened interested to the answer. "Really? You poor thing. What are you going to do now?" he said pitying to his friend. As a reply came a lot of chirping. Not exactly understandable for a normal human, but then again, Juugo wasn't normal.

He and the birds continued to have a pleasant conversation in which they helped each other with their problems and told each other something about their lives, when somewhere in the back of the room, the argument of the redhead's comrades escalated. Water started splashing in every direction and Karin's screeches tore through poor Juugo's ears.

He faced the crew again. "Say, Juugo, wouldn't it be fun to be a bird like us? Then you wouldn't have to waste your time with those troublemakers" questioned the youngest of the group the madman. Said man sighed.

("Depends."

"On what?"

"Is it possible to be a homicidal bird?")


	10. The poultry

**Sasuke**

Deidara was not the only member of the feared Akatsuki who had problems with his hair and comparisons. While the blonde's hair got compared to pineapples and palm trees, the Uchiha had it (in his opinion) even worse.

"What would you say, Karin? A pigeon, a chicken or a duck?"

Oh how he hated it.

The first time somebody said something about the shape of his hair had been in the academy. (He was pretty sure it had been Naruto; he had to make sure to kill the idiot later)

Unsuspecting little Sasuke (8) had entered the classroom, without suspecting (like the word unsuspecting says) any harm. He sat down on his seat and waited for the teacher to arrive, when suddenly somebody with an obnoxious voice yelled "Look, Sasuke's hair looks like the ass of chicken!"

And ever since, wherever he went, those comments were made about his hair.

He unconsciously touched the spikes at the back of his head and frowned.

He was sick and tired of those jokes. At first, they may have been funny, but now? Couldn't they think of something else? Not to mention that it didn't have _that_ many resemblances with the behind of those...things (anymore). Even he had to admit that his hair style in his younger years had been a little...strange, but today, his hair was simply spiky. Nothing else. Just. Spiky.

The hair/ass issue had another rather annoying side-effect. No one could decide WHICH kind of poultry's behind his hair resembled.

It was utter torture to listen to them discussing why his spikes looked more like a duck/chicken/pigeon/etc.'s butt, rather than a duck/chicken/pigeon/etc.'s one.

But until the day the world would be mature enough to stop laughing, Sasuke couldn't do anything but wait.

(He had considered cutting his hair but decided that he'd rather listen to the hair/ass-jokes than do THAT. He liked his hair too much the way it was.)


	11. The bear

**Remember when I said Itachi's is longest? Kairn beats him.**

* * *

**Karin**

You know what they say: Curiosity killed the cat. Today, it almost killed Karin.

The redhead had wondered what Juugo would keep in his room. Just out of plain curiosity. She already knew that Sasuke hid a stuffed dinosaur in his backpack, that Suigetsu had an album filled with photos of swords, but she didn't know what somebody like the maniac could possibly hide. She had been determined to reveal the fellow redhead's secret. If he had any.

So Karin had snuck into his room, two days after they had returned and recovered from the fight with Killer Bee. Sensing that nobody was near the room, she silently slipped through the door frame and started her little search.

After a while, she was almost sure that there was nothing to find, when something caught her eye.

It was furry, fluffy and had beady eyes.

A teddy bear.

Karin took off her glasses, whipped over them with her sleeve, before she put them on again. Most definitely a teddy bear.

_She was scared._

Somehow, it was cute that Juugo had something like that.

_She had to run. Run._

Especially now, since he looked like a child again.

_Faster. Faster. Run._

She picked it up.

_She stumbled. No!_

The fur was really smooth...

_NO!_

A memory flashed before her eyes.

_She had fallen to the ground. She had no chakra left and her glasses had fallen off, meaning that a kunai was useless. Her breath was ragged, her lungs burned and her feet were numb._

_Karin backed away, until her back hit a tree trunk._

_This was the end._

_She was about to die._

_The bear stood right in front of her. Its teeth bared and the paws raised, the claws long and razor-sharp._

_It was about to kill her._

_To rip her into shreds._

With a gasp, Karin snapped out of her daze and returned back to reality.

It was one of her worst memories (though the other half was pretty good; the half where Sasuke appeared...). Nothing she had seen in her past life came close to that horrible experience.

The gaze of her ruby-red eyes fell onto the stuffed animal in her hands and a rush of adrenaline pumped through her veins. Pearls of sweat formed on her forehead, her eyes widened fearful and her hands started to tremble.

A bear.

It needed to be destroyed.

She had to destroy it at all costs.

A grin crept onto her face, her fingernails dug into the poor thing and the massacre began.

When the kunoichi was done with mutilating her comrade's friend, the floor was covered with the toy's guts and bunches of fur. In her hands was the torn body.

One arm was ripped off, the head and body were only held together by a few threads, there was a lot of the stuffing missing (it was scattered all over the floor, remember?) and the legs were torn at random places, just like the rest of the body.

The blood thirst had controlled all of her senses, Karin didn't even sense/notice Juugo and Suigetsu arriving.

"Karin... "

She flinched at the sound of her name. Slowly, ever so slowly, she turned her head to the door frame were a shocked Juugo stood. Behind him stood Suigetsu who looked like he had trouble with holding back his laughter.

The case was clear. She was guilty as charged. She had killed the teddy bear. She was a killer.

The former owner of the recently deceased stuffed animal stepped further into the room while muttering some incoherent words.

This was when it happened. His curse mark activated. "KIMIMARO! NOOO!"

He came running towards Karin, his body already mutating. The girl jumped out of his way, sprinted through the door (running over Suigetsu in the process) and ran for her life. Flashbacks of the bear-attack in The Forest of Death, anybody? While looking back, she saw that the raging madmen was already on her trail and currently stomped onto the fish-boy's face.

Juugo looked like he could kill somebody.

It was kind of absurd since he was in the body of a child.

But she didn't want to be murdered by a child either.

(Suigetsu would later ask her if this had been necessary. Okay, being killed by a psycho child was not on her To-Do list, but while running and thinking of the picture of the mutilated teddy bear, she grinned. She ran for her dear life because of it, but it had really been worth it.)


	12. The piranha

**Suigetsu**

He was the terror of the sea.

Everybody feared him.

He didn't need a pack to be dangerous.

His teeth were razor sharp.

He could swim with incredible speed.

Nobody was spared.

He was merciless.

Oh yes, he was indomitable! The terror of the sea!

Yes! Yes!

He was Suigetsu, the piranha! Nahahaha!

"Suigetsu! Get out of the f*cking bath tub! NOW!"

(And his favorite food was Karins.)


	13. The horse, the flower and the dog

**God, I can't believe that this is already the last update! It's only this chapter and a short epiloge-like thingy...**

**At least I managed to finish something xD I'm writing too many stories at once...**

**Thank you for reading "The Akatsuki: A heart for Mother Nature!", and special thanks to the ones who reviewed/favorited/put this on their alert list! **

**For the others: tell me what you thought of this collection! Like I said in the first chapter: first attempt at humor.**

**(*Spoiler-alert*Don't ask me why I chose a horse for Pain. Just. Don't. Ask.)**

* * *

**Pain, Konan & Tobi/Madara**

It was a normal day for Amegakure's and Akatsuki's leader.

He had decided to watch the other teams with Konan to see if they were doing well. They currently hid behind a rock and observed Team 'Deidara & Tobi' who were, to be honest, doing nothing at all. Just sitting around. Sleeping.

Bo-ring!

In moments like this, Pain had to think of silly things from his past. He remembered a joke Konan had told him once. _"A horse enters a bar. The barkeeper asks: "Why such a long face?" _The feared leader frowned. That was so not funny. And this had nothing to do with the fact that his sense of humor was...well. Let's better not talk about it.

He turned to face his partner when the kunoichi suddenly had tugged at the sleeve of his cloak.

"Hey Pain, why such a long face?"

What the hell? Could this woman read his mind?

He felt like laughing out loud at the absurdity, but could stop himself in time. Pain does not laugh. Because he is PAIN. And Pain is serious and...brings...PAIN...to the world...and stuff...Ah-hem.

"It's nothing, Konan" he muttered tonelessly. "Oh, okay, if you say so..." she replied and both continued to watch (coughspyoncough) Tobi and Deidara and tried to ignore the awkwardness that surrounded them.

During their little exchange, the blonde had woken up and was currently un- and re-tying his hair while looking at himself in a mirror which strangely had a red scorpion printed on the back.

The artist inspected his face from every side, eventually undid his ponytail and tried out several hairstyles.

"You know what Konan? Let's just forget him" Pain told his female companion who scowled. "I like him, but, you're right, he's a little _too_ weird...We need serious and normal members. Like us." The redhead nodded.

Silence fell between them. For some reason Pain thought of the incident from earlier and the horse joke and secretly cracked up in his mind, while Konan threw yet another paper flower onto the pile that already reached the height of a standing person.

"Well..." the pierced shinobi started. "At least Tobi...or should I say Madara, is perfectly normal and sane." "Yes, he is" agreed the blue-haired woman.

By now, the mask-wielder was awake and Deidara asked him to retrieve something.

"Tobi is a good boy!" exclaimed Tobi with an overjoyed tone in his voice and he started running towards the forest with the explosion-lover trotting behind him.

"Heel!" he commanded as if talking with a dog and his partner obeyed, replying "Of course, Deidara-senpai!"

The two leaders of Akatsuki stared dumbfounded and speechless at the scene and watched their retreating backs.

"Konan..."

"Yes, Pain?"

"Forget everything I said about weird members."

("Let's face it Konan. We're all nuts." "...You're probably right...")


	14. The Akatsuki

**The conclusion**

In the end, the organization consisted of a cannibal Venus flytrap, a grumpy squid, a merciless scorpion, a scary snake, a dangerous shark, a silent weasel, a vain pineapple/palm tree, a cussing worm, a homicidal bird, angsty poultry, a blood thirsty bear, a playful (sometimes sadistic) piranha, a serious horse, a lovely flower and a complete retarded dog with a split personality.

And this, my dear children, is called "The Akatsuki".

(The problem child of Mother Nature.)


End file.
